Dynasty Warriors: Gan Ning's Gym 3: Night Terrors
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Gan Ning leaves Huang Zhong to manage his gym during the overnight hours. What freaky, strange, and silly events will plague the old senile Shu officer? Rated T for mild language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Gan Ning's Gym 3: Night Terrors  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: October 2008  
**Genre**: Humor/Mystery  
**Rating**: T (Mild Language, Mild Violence, Comic Mischief)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Koei or its graveyard shift gym coordinator Huang Zhong.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Night Shift **

**10:00 p.m **

It was nightfall within the Three Kingdoms.

Gan Ning, owner of his illustrious fitness facility, was preparing to leave for the evening and head on home, when one of his employees approaches him.

It was Huang Zhong.

"**Leaving so soon, youngster?"** Huang Zhong asks.

**"Yeah, gotta go back home and make dinner for my pirate crew,"** Gan Ning responds. **"Are you sure you'll be okay running my gym all on your own, old man?"** he questions the old Shu officer.

"**Relax youngin', this old man will keep his watchful eye over your facility,"** Huang Zhong responds confidently.

"**Um, old man? I'm over here…"** Gan Ning says, turning Huang Zhong around to him, who was facing the wrong direction a moment ago.

"**Heh, whoops, guess I should put on my glasses then,"** Huang Zhong responds with a chuckle, pulling out his eyeglasses that were thick as binoculars.

"**Riiiight…"** Gan Ning says, eyebrow risen in doubt. "**All right, well I'm outta here. Give me a call if something goes wrong okay old man?"** the pirate says as he exits through the front doors.

"**Heh, like this old man will need to call for any assistance. Everything will be just fine,"** Huang Zhong says as he proceeds to go monitor the vast facility.

**11:06 p.m **

After making his first rounds through the facility, Huang Zhong stops by the gym's Juice Bar to order a drink. Upon his arrival, he sees no one behind the counter

"**Hey bartender! I wish to place an order!" **Huang Zhong calls out to whomever was working there.

Out from behind the counter came the nightshift bartender: Sima Yi, who rose up and turns to the old man.

"**A drink is it? How about an ice-cold Sima-Shake? It's guaranteed to refresh you and make you smart like me! Muahaha!"** Sima says in his usual dweebish persona.

"**Hmm, sounds like that new drink the kids must be trying out these days. Sure, I'll be hip and take one of those,"** Huang Zhong responds.

"**Muahaha! Coming right up!"** Sima Yi says as he heads into the back kitchen to prepare his drink.

Huang Zhong meanwhile turns around in his bar stool to gaze upon the other fitness members through the glass walls across from the room.

"_**You're drink sir,"**_ came a strange garbled voice back at the counter behind Huang Zhong.

"**Oh thank you youngst---g-g-g-g-GHOOOOOST!!!!!"** Huang Zhong yells after turning around to see a small white ghost with beady black eyes staring back at him holding a glass full of red blood.

Without another word Huang Zhong zips out of his seat and hightails it out of the Juice Bar.

Moments after the old man had fled the scene, Sima Yi returns to the front counter with Huang Zhong's Sima-Shake, only to see that his customer was gone.

The ghost Huang Zhong saw earlier was nowhere to be found.

"**Where in blazes did that old coot run off too? Oh well, more shake for me,"** Sima Yi says as he begins sipping on his freshly prepared shake.

**End of Chapter 1 **

* * *

What did Huang Zhong see, and what will he do next? Was it real, or just his imagination? Find out next chapter!

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Haunted Showers **

After Huang Zhong had fled from seeing a ghost at the Juice Bar, he finds the nearest phone and dials the number to Gan Ning's home to report the incident.

**_"Hello? Gan Ning here. What's up?"_**

**"Gan Ning! I saw the most horrible thing a few minutes ago!"**

"_**Oh hey old man. Don't tell me you saw Meng Huo doing aerobics in his speedo again, did you?"**_

"**No, not that! I saw a ghost!"**

"…_**A ghost?"**_

"**Yes! It gave me a glass of blood at the Juice Bar!"**

"…_**Old man, did you forget to take your medication or something? There is no such thing as ghosts!"**_

"**But…but!!!"**

"_**Good night old man."**_

**_Click_**

Gan Ning hung up. Huang Zhong sets the phone down and takes a deep breath.

"**Maybe I was seeing things…I need me a cold shower…"** the old Shu officer says as he proceeded toward the shower area.

After getting undressed, Huang Zhong steps out of the locker room and into the showers, standing under the refreshing water as he sighs a breath of relief.

"**H-Hey! What are you doing here you dirty old man?!"** says a voice next to Huang Zhong.

Huang Zhong immediately turns his head to see Xiao Qiao next him, who was showering as well. The steam from her shower covered the body below the neck so he couldn't see anything of her he wasn't supposed to.

"**Whoops! Guess I stepped into the wrong locker room…"** Huang Zhong says with an embarrassed chuckled.

"**Yeah right!"** Xiao Qiao says, rolling her eyes. **"Say, dirty old man, what made you decide to look after this gym through the night hours?" **she asks.

"**Well, since nobody else volunteered, I stepped up to be the night time manager,"** Huang Zhong replies.

"**It's pretty cool that Gan Ning made this place be open twenty-four hours. Now me and my sister Da Qiao can come and play tennis and volley ball after work in the evenings!"** Xiao Qiao says with a smile. **"Say, can you hand me the soap behind you?"** she asks Huang Zhong.

**"Oh, uh, sure thing youngin',"** Huang Zhong says as he turns and grabs the soap that sat on a rack behind him.

As soon as he turned around, Huang Zhong screams as a dried, decomposing skeleton of Xiao Qiao showered in blood stood before him.

"**AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!!"** Huang Zhong yells as he turned to run in terror…

**WHAP!!!**

…only to slip on the water on the floor and fall face-first onto the ground.

Xiao Qiao, who had stepped out of the showers for a brief moment, walks back in to see Huang Zhong on the floor unconscious.

"**Oh no! Are you okay, dirty old man?"** Xiao Qiao says with a worried look as she leans over to help the old Shu officer.

**End of Chapter 2 **

* * *

Huang Zhong is seeing more horrors! Just what is going on?! Stay tuned and find out!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Freaky Bike Incident**

**12:04 a.m**

Huang Zhong was once again back at the nearest phone, phoning Gan Ning's home after that incident in the showers.

"_**Yeah…?"**_

"**Gan Ning! This is Huang Zhong again!"**

"_**What is it now? I'm trying to get some sleep!"**_

"**I saw that ghost again!! It was in the shower with me and Xiao Qiao!!!"**

"…_**Did you have too much to drink or something?"**_

"**But but, it's true! I'm not crazy!"**

"_**Good night, old man."**_

_**Click**_

Huang Zhong set down the phone.

"**This is just too much! I got to get my mind off of this…I know…I'll go work out for a while…yeah, that'll make me feel better,"** Huang Zhong says, heading toward the exercise room.

**12:35 a.m**

A while later, Huang Zhong enters the fitness room wearing shorts and a tank top and sneakers. Once inside, he spots Xiahou Yuan, his rival, on an exercise bike.

"**Mind if I join you?"** Huang Zhong says, approaching Yuan and getting on a bike next to him.

"**Sure no problem old timer,"** Yuan says. **"So, this is some snazzy place your boss has,"** Yuan adds.

"**Oh yes! That Gan Ning youngin' knows how to do business it seems. I just wish he would have hired more personnel during the night hours…strange things have been happening…"** Huang Zhong explains.

**_"Is that so?"_** said a hauntingly creepy voice next to him.

Huang Zhong turns his head…

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

…and yells in terror as Xiahou Yuan was now a rotting corps with ooze spewing out of him.

This bizarre event caused Huang Zhong to pedal so fast on his bike, that it came off of its stands, causing him to zoom forward across the fitness room and crash into the opposite wall, knocking him out cold.

Xiahou Yuan, who seemingly was back to normal, quickly rushed over to the fallen Shu officer.

"**What was that all about?"** Xiahou Yuan asks himself, tending to him.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Huang Zhong can't seem to get a break! Stay tuned for more chapters!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Freaks Come Out At Night**

**1:45 a.m**

A little more than an hour later, Xiahou Yuan had dragged Huang Zhong into the lobby and had laid the dazed Shu officer down on the couch, while Yuan grabbed the phone to call Gan Ning.

_"…**What? What is it now for Wu's sake?"**_

"**Gan Ning? This is Xiahou Yuan. I think you should come down here."**

"_**Oh don't tell me you're seeing ghosts there too?"**_

"**Well no, not me personally, but I think you should come take a look anyways just in case."**

"_**Urrgh…fine…fine I'll be there soon."**_

_**Click!**_

**2:00 a.m**

Later when the exhausted Gan Ning arrives at the gym, he immediately spots Yuan and Huang Zhong in the lobby.

"**Okay, this better be worth the time coming out here you two. No, what is the problem?"** Gan Ning demands.

Huang Zhong, who had woken up earlier, stood and approached his boss.

"**It's like I've been trying to tell you: ghosts have been roaming your gym all night! They're everywhere I turn!"** Huang Zhong pleads.

Gan Ning just glares back at Huang Zhong, not believing his story.

Much to Huang Zhong's dismay, that same ghost that's been haunting him was suddenly right behind Gan Ning.

"**NOOO!!! IT'S BACK!!!"** Huang Zhong shouts, pointing behind Gan Ning.

"**Oh give me break,"** Gan Ning says, rolling his eyes as he turns around. **"There is no such…thing…as………GHOSTS?!?!?"** Gan Ning gulps.

He and Yuan could now see the ghost Huang Zhong has been raving about all night.

"**RAWR!!!!!"** the ghost screams, turning itself into a monstrous-looking creature.

"**AAAEEEEIIIIII!!!"** all three men scream like little girls as they immediately turn and scramble out of the area.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Now they see that Huang Zhong wasn't lying! Stay tuned for the final chapter!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who You Gonna Call?**

**3:52 a.m**

The entire gym was silent.

No one could be seen or heard for over an hour after the ghost scared off the three men.

However…the silence would soon come to an end.

From within a storage closet, voices could be heard.

**Xiahou Yuan**: "So…you really think this will work, old man?"

**Gan Ning**: "Yeah, I mean, this does seem kinda stupid."

**Huang Zhong**: "Hey, do you want to get rid of this ghost or not? You should thank Sima Yi for this Ghost-busting equipment.

**Sima Yi**: "Muahaha! Yes, I know one day my spiritual containment devices would come of use! Let's see that rival of mine top this genius!"

**Xiao Qiao**: "Hey, why am I involved in this?"

**Huang Zhong**: "Because we couldn't find another person small enough to fit the last outfit on. Okay then, is everyone ready?"

**Gan Ning**: "Yeah, let's teach this ghost not to run wild in my gym!"

**Huang Zhong**: "Alright! Let's do it, youngins'!"

**BAM!**

**(Cue the Ghostbusters' theme song)**

All five persons burst out of the storage room, wearing classic Ghostbusters costumes, complete with laser guns and backpacks. All of them turn toward the hallway, where they immediately see that annoying ghost floating down the hallway.

"**Get him!!!"** Huang Zhong commands, as he and his allies start charging down the hall.

The ghost turns around immediately and laughs. It then leans over on the ground and grabs a chunk of carped, then proceeds to rip it up all the way down the hallway, causing the others to fly into the air and crash on top of one another.

"**Grrrr…We'll show you! Everyone, point your guns at the ghost and fire!"** Sima Yi commands as he stumbles onto his feet.

The others quickly ready their guns and began firing at the ghost, only for them to miss completely as the ghost effortlessly dodges every attacked fired upon it.

"**What gives? It's too fast!"** Xiao Qiao says.

"**Then there's only one thing to do…"** Sima Yi says to them. **"We must cross the beams making the blast large enough where it won't be able to evade it."**

"**But isn't that dangerous?"** Xiahou Yuan asks.

"**Hey, I'd do anything to get rid of this damn spirit and prevent the old man from going cuckoo on me again,"** Gan Ning responds.

"**Alright, everyone fire now!!!"** Sima Yi commands.

All five of them concentrate their blasts into one giant beam, which as Sima Yi had predicated, was able to finally hit the ghost.

"**Now, roll out the containment unit!"** Sima Yi commands.

Huang Zhong pulls out a box-like machine, and slides it down the hall underneath the ghost. Then, pressing a button, the box opens, sucking the ghost into the unit, and closing upon its capture.

That ghost's tirade of terror was finally put to an end.

**5:00 a.m**

After the whole ordeal, everyone disperses, and Gan Ning takes the time to apologize to Huang Zhong.

"**Yeah…um…sorry for not believing you, old man…"** Gan Ning says, scratching his head.

"**Don't worry about it, kiddo. Everything is okay now that ghost is put in its rightful place,"** Huang Zhong says.

"**I sure hope so. Say, how about I treat you to a drink?"** Gan Ning offers.

"**Why I'd love to!"** Huang Zhong replies.

Both men walk to the Juice Bar and take a seat at the counter.

"**Bartender, two 'house specials' please,"** Gan Ning calls out to whoever was working the counter at this time.

Suddenly, Count Dracula rises from behind the counter, holding a glass of blood in each of his hands.

"**Blah! You vant some blood? Muahaha!"** Dracula cackles.

The last thing anyone remembers seeing of either Gan Ning or Huang Zhong were both of them fleeing from the gym in a flurry of panic yelling like schoolgirls.

This concludes the Gan Ning's Gym Series.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**The End?**

Hope you enjoyed this series!

Please review!


End file.
